


2 Teen Wolves+1 Pheromone= 4 Surprises

by kestra_troi



Series: Scott and Stiles On The Road [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this part we go through Stiles fourth and final trimester right up through the delivery. Also a couple of sexy scenes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Teen Wolves+1 Pheromone= 4 Surprises

"Stiles I’m—whoa…!! Stiles…!" Scott walked in from playing basketball, his shirt hanging over his shoulder when he saw his mate, his Stiles jerking off frantically on the couch.

"Scott…? FUCK! SCOTT!" Scott was at his mate's side in seconds rubbing his nose all over drinking in from the source the smell of his mate's arousal that filled the room.

"Stiles! Baby…what's got you so hot?" Stiles looked at his shirtless mate and groaned, fisting his cock harder and faster. His other hand wandered over Scott's body, feeling all the muscles that had started appearing, or rather the level of definition in them that was new.

"You…thinking of you…smelling you…always you…" Stiles shuddered as Scott took Stiles' hand in his and directed the way in which Stiles was feeling him up. "You…and shirts…are no longer a thing…am I clear?"

Scott smirked and flexed for his mate. "Whatever you want baby…this is all for you…" Stiles groaned as he was close… _so close…_ Scott's hand led Stiles' to his bicep, his shoulder, his pec, his abs, then went straight for the grand prize: Scott's already hard cock. "Everything…is for you…" Scott whispered as he and Stiles palmed his erection together.

"FUCK! SCOTT! FUUUUCKK!" And Stiles was cumming all over his hand and his sweatpants. Stiles groaned and whimpered through his orgasm as Scott held their hands over his erection, throbbing in his shorts in response to his mate wanting to be there with him… _in orgasm-land…he_ ' _s so beautiful when he cums…_ Scott took this opportunity to lean over and kiss his pregnant mate whose mouth remained in o-face-mode and thus made the kissing rather one-sided.

Once Stiles regained the use of some of his brain cells he kissed back groggily, slowly until his heartbeat returned to normal. Stiles took his cum covered hand and was going to wipe it on his already sticky wet sweatpants, but Scott swooped in sucking the cum off his mate's fingers.

Stiles rested his head on his mate's shoulder and whimpered, the smell of his arousal still strong in the air mixed now with the smell of Scott's. When Stiles' fingers were clean Scott pulled off and again started macking on Stiles, this time with Stiles involved.

"God baby! You smell so good! Taste so good! What is that…that new smell?"

Stiles tried to extricate himself from Scott's face to answer but Scott wasn’t really wanting an answer. Nevertheless Stiles put up his hands to stop the oral onslaught and tried to explain, "Deaton said that my body would start producing new pheromones…I woke up this morning and felt good like real good, then you left to go play ball and all I could think about was you playing…and sweating…and flexing…and I got so hot…like I was in heat or something…but not really…it was weird…but I knew I had to wait for you…"

Scott listened to Stiles rambling and smiled, "So Deaton gave you a talk too huh?"

Stiles cocked his head and said, "He talked to you? What’d he tell you?"

"Well he said that my body was going to be changing too in response to yours…he said I would feel more energized as my body produced some kind of chemical thing and that I would get bigger, faster, stronger…said something about evolution and vestigi-gi-all something or other…like a cave man…me kill enemy you birth pups…GRRRR…sort of thing."

"Did he tell you what happens after the delivery?" Stiles asked perplexed as he remembered that Deaton had evaded the question when Stiles had asked what to expect afterwards. _Clever Deaton…very clever…he_ ' _s crafty that guy…God he_ ' _s good…_ Stiles tuned back in for the answer that Scott was obviously not wanting to divulge.

"Well…he said that afterwards…you're going to be in a kind of…wonky…kooky…loony state and giving off the pheromones like crazy…like I could totally smell them from down the street…after you deliver you’ll all be in momma-wolf mode…" Scott paused to ascertain Stiles' reaction, but Stiles for once was quiet and expressionless. Scott continued, "So…Deaton said the reason I'm bulking up and stuff is so that I can protect you…and like…provide for you…"

Now it was Stiles turn to process ramblings. "Huh…Yeah Deaton did say I would be outta commission for awhile once I deliver."

"…I don’t know he said something about how the pheromones makes the delivery easier and the whole making-you-wonky thing is just a side effect…he thought it maybe was like evolution or something…I didn’t really understand what he was talking about so I just said ok, but it kinda makes sense…right?"

Stiles was still confused but regardless he reassured his mate with a nod. "You could really smell me down the street?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah…at first I wasn’t sure what it was…I mean I could tell it was you…and that part of it was arousal…but there was another part I didn’t understand…so I ran home as fast as I could…"

"So like super, super fast then with your new pregnancy-induced super, superpowers…"

They both chuckled, "Yeah I guess…" Scott answered. "And here you were…jerking off…and I opened that door and that smell was EVERYWHERE…filled the WHOLE room…smelled so good…"

"You're hard again, aren’t you?"

"Again?! Still…that smell I swear! I can't focus on any other scent except that…except you…Fuck Stiles…I gotta get off…" Stiles reached for Scott's gym shorts covered erection and cupped it in his hand. He stroked it through the fabric and smiled when Scott groaned titling his head back. "Baby…"

Stiles reached for the waistband and wrenched the shorts down to Scott's thighs. Stiles stared at his mate's cock impressed and slightly confused. "Scott…? Have you gotten…bigger?"

Scott blushed. "Yeah…I think so…I don’t know…URGH" Stiles resumed his stroking and decided that a hand job was not going to suffice in this situation.

"Scott…I want you in my mouth…"

Scott sat up and pushed the shorts completely off, glad that he had decided against wearing any kind of underwear that morning… _like my body knew…knew I_ ' _d be getting some sexy-time…sexy-time with Stiles…_ Scott got to his feet crouching on the couch trying to get his cock in the vicinity of Stiles' mouth. After the two fumbled to find a close enough position that was comfortable enough for Stiles and his pregnancy bulge, they settled on Scott straddling Stiles' sides and crouching in front so Stiles could lean his head back if he got tired.

Stiles flicked his tongue around the head of Scott's cock enjoying the whining and the pre-come he got out of his mate. Then he slowly descended on Scott's cock taking him down until his mate's cock reached the back of his throat. Stiles pulled back and coughed a bit, his eyes tearing up a tad. "Fuck, Scott you have gotten bigger…"

Scott looked down on his mate sitting there with a string of spit connecting Stiles' mouth to his cock. He groaned and apologized, "Sorry, babe…"

Stiles chuckled as he jacked his mate a little, "Don’t be sorry…its cool…I mean I'm not a size queen or anything…I liked your dick before…but I don’t know its kinda cool that you're bigger now…thicker too…" Stiles played up a sore jaw-look, looked up at his mate and winked before descending again. This time taking more of Scott down his throat before gagging and pulling off again.

Sputtering once he was off, "Fuck…Almost there boo… almost there…"

Scott didn’t answer except in moans. He didn’t much care if Stiles could take him all the way down anymore or not… _being in his mouth is enough…FUCK its been sooo long…too long…_ They hadn’t had sex since month seven and it was now almost month ten. They stopped when Deaton told them sex during the fourth trimester could bring around premature delivery. The two didn’t want to risk it, so they overreacted and stopped all sexual contact. Today that changed.

Stiles was so close to taking Scott to the base and was so proud of himself. He loved to challenge himself to do things, random things mostly, things no one really cared that he could do like stacking cups, or stuffing dozens of marshmallows in his mouth, or doing magic tricks. The instant he realized Scott had gotten bigger, he set himself a challenge: _I_ ' _m going to take him to the root…make him cum down my throat…_ Stiles smirked, or he would’ve had his mouth not been stretched around the pornstar cock newly arisen from his mate's Adonis-like body. But what Stiles sets out to conquer he does. Stiles succeeded and moaned in triumph around his mate's cock. Scott moaned and thrusted into that vibration and Stiles pulled back. Not completely off but enough to be able to look up and see his mate, his Scott flush with the wall and his fingers puncturing holes in the wall. _Peter’s not gonna like that at all…he said this place was new…emphasis on new…well was…_Stiles stopped his mental wanderings and returned to the task at hand _…or in mouth…_ He giggled at his pun causing more vibrations to jolt through his mate.

"FUCK! STILES! Y'keep doing that to me and I'm gonna die! …cumming down your throat!"

_Exactly my dear Watson…Exactly…_ Stiles redoubled his efforts and each time he took Scott to the root he moaned or groaned or otherwise made noise to get his boo off. Nothing else mattered to Stiles except the cock in his mouth and the cum he wanted to eat.

Like always Stiles got what he wanted out of Scott. All the humming he used to do because their foster parents hated whistling finally paid off. Scott couldn’t help but thrust his cock deeper down Stiles' throat as he unloaded howling Stiles' name with his release. Stiles meanwhile gulped down all the cum shooting out of his mate with relish. He kept swallowing until his throat ached and Scott had to pull out from oversensitivity. Stiles was not plussed and followed his mate's cock, he grabbed Scott's thighs to keep him still and his claws came out to make his point.

"STILES! FUCK! STILES!" Scott yelled as his body finished convulsing and his cock stopped pulsing in Stiles' mouth. Tears were running down Stiles' face, his jaw ached and his throat was sore, but he was sated in a deep way and he couldn't be happier. He was grinning from ear to ear as a shaky Scott slowly stumbled off the couch and collapsed to his knees on the carpeted floor. "Fuck, Stiles…" Scott scooted closer to his mate and rested his head on Stiles' knee. "I almost fell on top of you, you made me cum so hard…"

Stiles chuckled evilly, "I know dude…think of that as payback for teasing me the other day, so…humph…"

Stiles stuck out his tongue and swatted the back of Scott’s head.

"Jerk!" Scott called with absolutely no heat and stuck his tongue out at Stiles, but otherwise didn’t move. Stiles meanwhile was antsy and uncomfortable from the position he was in and tried to stealthily move around until his back didn’t hurt so much or his feet. Stiles hated how his feet hurt all the time and his ankles being all swollen.

"Too bad Peter isn’t here…he gives AMAZING footrubs…" At that Scott flew up to Stiles' side growling and began biting on Stiles' neck. "Ow! Fuck Scott I was kidding! FUCK!"

Scott kept biting another minute more then he stopped and looked at his mate in the eyes. "I know… I'm just like feeling really possessive right now…I don’t like want you thinking of Peter… **I'm** here to give you what you need…I'm your mate…no one else …" Frowning a little Scott pulled back a second, "Sorry…babe I know you don’t like that so much…"

Stiles stopped him, taking Scott’s face in his hands, "True, usually I don’t, but…I guess the whole-me-being-pregnant-with- **YOUR** -pups thing trumps my not liking the whole Werewolf-possessiveness thing, cause I thought it was kinda hot…"

They kissed sweetly, lazily, both of them ready for a nap. "…but don’t get used to it! I don’t want you being all crazy possessive when the pups come…we're in a pack now…and with the babies coming…its not just gonna be me and you against the world anymore…"

Now Stiles was the one frowning. Scott returned the favor and took Stiles' face in hand, laying a gentle, chaste kiss on his mate. "Hey boo…we made the right choice joining this pack…they're strong, respected…now our pups have protectors besides me…and they're loaded…we have a decent roof over our heads and food on the table…and…like we’re gonna have like… you know like… a real family and stuff…I love you Stiles…"

Scott kissed his mate again and Stiles leaned into it. "I love you too Scott…my Scott…"

"Your Scott…" Scott agreed as he held his mate to him and the two cuddled in the afterglow of a great sexy-time.  

**

Stiles held Scott to his new no-shirt rule. If Scott was at home regardless of who else might be there, he had to be shirtless. Scott at first was shy about his body when the pack came around cause Stiles would literally rip the shirt off his back.

"No shirts for you!" Stiles proclaimed. "I thought I made that clear!?"

So Scott went shirtless from then on. And he quickly got over his shyness. He rather enjoyed being shirtless, flaunting his newfound definition. Nothing got Stiles harder than seeing his mate flexing his more than toned body. More than once a pack visit had been cut short by Stiles demanding sex from his mate vocally and/or scent-wise, and sometimes Stiles wouldn’t even wait for the pack to leave before getting started. Seeing the two of them get it on was an experience the rest of the pack wished they could’ve gone without. Especially Jackson who was used the being the studliest teen wolf around.

"What’s up with those two?" Jackson whined. "I swear they’re worse now than I’ve ever been. Even during my heats!"

"Well, my poor put-upon son, they’re expecting pups. Pregnancy does many strange things to us Werewolves…and not just the bearer. I remember when your mother was pregnant with you, she and I--"

"DAD! I don’t need to know what kind of sexual shenanigans you and mom used to get up to. OK!? Don’t be gross."

Peter chuckled but the rest of the car ride was taken in silence.

**

A few days later and the two boys were in bed Scott thrusting his cock between Stiles' thighs.

"Talk dirty Stiles…! Love it when you talk dirty…" Scott requested loudly as he began kissing his mate’s neck. Stiles was happy to oblige.

"Yeah Scott…fuck me with your big cock…" Stiles groaned and went on talking dirty for his mate, "miss you being inside me…with that big cock…and your knot…keeping me filled up with your cum…knocking me up with your pups…! Just like that first time…you remember boo…? That first time…"

Scott grunted as his thrusts got harder and his grip on Stiles’ thighs got tighter. Stiles went on not waiting for a verbal response, "You outside chained up to that tree…midnight…your first heat…you were so excited you didn’t even get inside me that first time…you did this…got so hot you came all over my thighs and ass…God!...and I wanted you inside me then too…as soon as these pups are out that’s what were doing…you are gonna fuck me so hard…so good…"

Scott parroted his mate, "…so good…FUCK STILES! You’re so good…gotta cum baby…gotta cum…"

"That’s right Scotty, give me your cum…give it to me…cum all over me…like that first time…mark me with your cum…let everyone know who I belong to…"

"ME! MINE! MINE!!!" Scott began wolfing out as his orgasm neared. His claws were pricking Stiles hips and his fangs were ghosting Stiles neck. Scott wanted to bite whining in his throat at not being allowed to… _he doesn’t like it…don’t bite Scott…don’t bite…_ Scott wanted to real bad, it was instinct, but he would never do anything to Stiles that Stiles didn’t want. Never.

"That’s right Scott yours…yours…" Stiles wasn’t a fool he knew how much Scott wanted to bite. _Maybe this pregnancy thing has changed me more than I thought…cause I want him to bite…GOD I can’t wait to be normal again…_ Stiles heard Scott’s whimpering as he fought his instincts not to bite down and claim and Stiles decided to intervene, "Go ahead baby, bite me…mark me… claim me Scotty…please…bite me…like that first time… felt so good…"

"Stiles…?" Scot was pretty far-gone, but he needed to know it was real what Stiles was saying and not in his head.

"Do it, Scott! I want it! Wanna feel your fangs in me! Do it Scott! DO IT!"

Scott could never deny his mate anything. As Scott’s thrusts became erratic and his breathing turned more into grunting, as his claws dug into Stiles even more, Scott howled and bit down on Stiles’ neck and came all over Stiles’ thighs. Scott drew blood as his body tensed so tightly it almost hurt, his release coursing through him. Scott whimpered behind his fangs, sucking up the blood of his mate that he had caused to pour out.

As his orgasm ended Scott pulled his fangs out and began apologizing to his mate over and over, kissing the side of Stiles’ face with his bloody lips. "I’M SORRY…I’M SORRY…I’M SORRY…I DIDN’T MEAN…I…I COULDN’T…"

Stiles shushed him, "Shhhhhh, Scott…its okay…I wanted it…I know…I know you couldn’t help it…anymore that you could that first time…shhhhhh…its ok…look I’m already healing… doesn’t even hurt anymore…"

Scott whined, but he stopped apologizing incessantly and put his head down in the crook of Stiles’ neck and licked the wound until it completely disappeared.

"Boo, its fine…I kinda like seeing you a little outta control…I like being able to do that…to ya…ya know…is that weird?"

Scott shrugged, "I don’t know…you’ve been my only…"

"Yeah same…I guess neither of us have a frame of reference for this kinda stuff…" Stiles chuckled and Scott smiled in agreement.

"Speaking of weird…thanks for the…uh…dirty talk…it really helped…uh…speed things up."

Stiles smiled real big, "No problem, boo. I mean we do that like every time…"

Scott blushed and kissed his mates temple, "Yeah…we do don’t we…"

They laid there on their bed quietly, enjoying the moment, tangled up in each other’s arms. All too soon however, Stiles got that antsy feeling, like something needed to happen or he needed to do something to keep his mind occupied. He tried to fight off the feeling, the need to talk, but like always his need won out.

"Whaddya thinkin’ about?"

"Well…I was just thinking…about that first time, my first heat…"

When Scott floundered a bit into silence Stiles prompted, "And?"

"And I was thinking about how before that night, each time I was… rutting…I was…" Scott whispered like he was embarrassed, "…thinking about you."

"Oh?" Stiles asked intrigued to be learning this new perspective on their first time together.

"I was already in love with you even then, but I…I was scared ya know, ashamed…I mean you’re my brother…and I thought it wasn’t right for me to…ya know…feel that way about you…but I did…" 

"Oh. SO when I came out that night…"

"I thought I was like totally dreaming…like…it wasn’t really you…like it was just in my head…I mean you just came outside and offered yourself to me…and I wanted you so badly…and there you were wanting me too…I got so excited…"

"You came all over my thighs and ass…"

"But I had to make sure it was what you wanted too…I couldn’t hurt you…even when I was in heat…I didn’t wanna be like that…so I had to make sure…"

"And that’s why you called my name…to make sure I was real and that you fucking me what I wanted."

"Yeah well…I can’t ever get your rambling right in my head so I knew if you were rambling you were real…" Scott chuckled and Stiles joined in after elbowing Scott’s ribs.

"Oh shut up you crazy Wolf-boy!"

"Crazy for you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You couldn’t resist could you? Had to say it didn’t you."

"You know you like it. Oh hey, let me go get a towel for your legs…"

"No, no wait…" Stiles said grabbing Scott’s arm. "I’ll take a bath in a minute, right now I wanna cuddle a second…want you to…"

"Put my hands on your belly? Stiles if you want a belly rub all you gotta do is ask. I love rubbing your belly…getting so big now…"

"I know! My God! I’ll be as big as a whale when these damn pups decide to come out! I’m like over a thousand pounds already! That’s enough pups! You hear me! Baby-momma’s big enough! Ok?"

Scott began his petting. "Shhhhh, Stiles, shhhhh…I like you all big with my pups…its kinda hot…"

"Ok, now see that’s weird. No more talk of you liking how fat I am."

"Alright as long as you don’t get to bitch about how fat you’re getting. Deal?"

Stiles leaned up and kissed his mate to seal the deal, "Deal."

As the two snuggled together Scott couldn’t help himself from adding, "God, I like you pregnant, makes you so much more easy to talk to…makes you so willing to compromise…"

Stiles forced a laugh. "HA-HA! Very funny! I’ll have you know before you knocked me up I was famous for being very obliging and very sweet…"

Scott reciprocated, "HAH! Before I knocked you up you used to talk me into the ground! Constantly! Obliging my ass!"

"Hey! Enough comments from the peanut gallery…you’re disrupting my cuddle-slash-belly-rub-time so I must ask you to zip your lips or I will be forced to bite them…"

"Ohhhh…" Scott cuddled up closer to his mate. "I’m so scared…bite my lips why don’t ya? I dare ya."

"Fine." Stiles twisted his head and bit down on Scott’s lips until he tasted blood, and then he kept going for a good minute making sure it stung licking at the wound until it healed. "Now hush…and rub a little lower…"

**

Following months of crazy pregnancy cravings and constantly feeling ravenous, Stiles was rather shocked when in the course of his tenth month he realized he hadn’t eaten anything for days. He simply had no appetite and no sense of hunger. Scott was taken aback when Stiles revealed his lack of eating, but after a call to Deaton they found out that loss of appetite was a normal fourth trimester symptom. It actually meant that delivery was not too far ahead and Stiles was beyond excited at that news.

Of course at the time Deaton failed to mention that once his eating stopped Stiles would then have an elimination marathon to clean out his system of any remaining waste. Hours…Stiles spent literal hours doing nothing but waddling to and from the toilet in their little apartment. Stiles felt so bad since he couldn’t actually do it alone, Scott had to be there to help. It was gross.

"Swear, Scott. Swear to me that under punishment of death and torture and any and all awful things that you will never, ever, EVER, **EVER** , reveal the events of today. Swear!" Stiles demanded.

"I swear. I swear." Scott said capitulating to his unnerved mate. Stiles was never unnerved and Scott would’ve done anything in those moments to appease his mate, so one little oath was easy to commit to.

**

Comparatively the days following that were uneventful. Totally uneventful, so uneventful Stiles was soon restless. _Who knew you could or would miss the days of not knowing if we would have a roof over our heads? Or not knowing where the next meal would come from? Or wondering where the hell we were going?_ But in the middle of his tenth month Stiles barely slept at all.

He was restless. His mind would not stop whirring. He never had a moment’s peace. His insomnia had never been so bad. His attention wavered. He couldn’t concentrate on things, even simple things. Yet at the same time he felt compelled to be in motion, up and about. He could not spend another moment simply lying in bed being alternatively cuddled by his packmates and/or Scott.

Peter explained to a concerned Scott, "Restlessness is normal for a wolf pregnancy later on. Soon he’s going to want to nest."

"Nest? Like a bird?"

"Sort of." Peter went on, "He’s going to seek out a place surrounded by pack that is dark, secluded, and otherwise safe away from prying eyes and strangers. He’s going to go by instinct now. The boundary between him and wolf is going to get a bit blurrier. A pregnant wolf near delivery can be unpredictable. Anyone not pack who comes near Stiles in this delicate time could be hurt or killed. I think it would be best if we went ahead and moved you two in with the rest of the pack."

Scott readily agreed and within the hour Laura was driving the two to the Hale house under the cover of darkness. She explained on the way that she had been taking midwife lessons with Deaton and that she would be the one in the room actually delivering the pups.  

"You mean Deaton won’t be there?" Scott asked with more than a little terror creeping into his voice.

"He’ll be there in the house, but he won’t be in the room for the delivery. Too dangerous. Once this thing gets started neither you or him are going to be in your right minds. Either one of you could take umbrage with him just being there and claw him to death. A mate protecting his pregnant mate especially during the delivery is five times stronger than normal. I’m pretty sure you could take me if it came down to it. So no he won’t be in the room, but don’t worry he’s trained me well…"

Once they got to the Hale House Stiles nearly leapt from the car. As much as a 10½ month-pregnant teenage boy-wolf can leap and dashed, well waddled, into the house and began hobbling from room to room searching. At the same time Scott and Jackson moved what few things the boys were bringing with them: the clothes and knick-knacks they had brought with them originally, and the blanket and pillows they had bought when they first reached Beacon Hills, to the room which they would be sharing.

Laura followed Stiles around at a slight distance kind of intrigued by how Stiles was being so strongly affected by his instincts and she couldn’t help wondering if that was in her future. Peter meanwhile went straight to his home office and closed the door sending a clear signal that he didn’t want to be disturbed.

After wandering around the entire house Stiles settled on an old mattress in the unfinished and in some places still burnt basement. He had the other two teen boys move the mattress until it was tucked up in a dark corner away from the windows and then he had them pile up a mess of pillows, cushions, and blankets on the mattress turning that little corner almost into a fort. When Stiles decided it was exactly as he wanted it he laid down on that mattress and didn’t get up again until after the delivery. 

**

A week before he was officially due, Stiles’ water broke. It was the middle of the night of course and Stiles woke up the entire household with the first yell: "MY WATER JUST BROKE!!"

From there the labor went on and throughout the contractions while they waited for him to dilate Stiles cursed Scott continuously for knocking him up. It wasn’t until he was fully dilated that things started to get weird, or more precisely Stiles started to get weird. Deaton had warned them that once Stiles was dilated his body would produce a certain chemical that would make him capable of actually birthing the pups with ‘minimal’ stress on him or the pups, but once Stiles actually got going his wonkiness and almost complete disregard for what his body was doing seemingly without his mind being involved in the process was freaky. Stiles rambled from beginning to end, non-stop like he wasn’t in the process of giving birth at all.

The opening line was this: "How does the butterfly butter?"

And after pushing out the first pup, a girl, Stiles said: "Why is Scarlet the last one standing?"

 With the second pup, also a girl, Stiles was humming the tune to "Flight of the Valkyries" mixed with "Cheer Up Charlie" from _Willie Wonka_ and a couple other tunes no one in the room recognized at the top of his lungs.

The third pup, incidentally also a girl was birthed with Stiles waxing poetic on the nobility of gum.

Then came the fourth pup, which everyone was sure was going to be a girl too, though Stiles was personally convinced he was giving birth to watermelons. But once Stiles’ body pushed out the little pup Laura announced: "It’s a boy!"

Stiles’ response was: "We have to save the poodle from the CHEESE!"

By the time Stiles delivered the afterbirth he had moved on to worrying whether or not bricks could talk and pondering the great philosophical debate of how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood in Amsterdam since that’s where all the helium is.

Laura looked over each pup in turn and they were all breathing and all relatively peaceful and in seeming good health. She gave Scott two of the pups to hold, while she held the other two.

"You can come down now." She called to her uncle and cousin. Peter came down first within moments.

"Congratulations, Scott." He offered as he took one of the pups from Laura. "Your pups look beautiful." He cooed as he held his newest packmate in his arms. "What are their names?"

Jackson came down the stairs timidly like he was scared something might jump out at him and cover him in placenta. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes, son its completely safe nothing is going to hurt you." Peter said with an air of sarcasm. "Unless of course you annoy Stiles."

Jackson stopped mid-step as annoying Stiles was what he was known for, but with his senses he could tell that Stiles was asleep. Fearless once again Jackson came into the room fully and took one of the pups from Scott hesitantly.

"Is it supposed to be this quiet?" Jackson whispered. "I thought babies were supposed to scream and stuff."

"Werewolf deliveries are a little less stressful on the pups then they are for humans." Peter said knowingly. "Is Deaton upstairs?"

"Yeah." Jackson answered. "He’s playing Yahtzee with Boyd and Isaac."

"I wondered what that noise was." Laura piped in. Then something clicked in her mind. "He brought Yahtzee with him to Stiles’ delivery? What a weirdo."

Being completely enraptured with his pups, Scott mumbled belatedly, "Stiles is gonna name ‘em."

"Don’t you get a say?" Laura asked softly, trading pups with Scott as Jackson and Peter also switched.

"Naw…" Scott whispered. Later he added. "Stiles says that since he had to carry them for almost a year he gets to name them."

All four of the awake wolves looked at Stiles who was still sleeping. "Well…" Peter began, "I suppose we should go upstairs and the let the boy and the pups sleep in peace. Deaton can check on them all in a bit."

One by one each of the werewolves placed the pup they were holding in one of the four cribs that had been set up in the basement. Laura, Jackson, and Peter went upstairs, while Scott cuddled up next to his sleeping mate. "You did good, boo…" He whispered under his breath in Stiles’ ear. "Real good…our pups are beautiful…just like you…" Scott kissed Stiles’ cheek and as he maneuvered the covers to lay over them, he sighed, "I love you."


End file.
